Diary of Frog and Prince
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: She's bored, so she decided to write something, at least she want to do something in her numbered days. With her senpai helping her, can she finally know what she truly wish? BelxFem!Fran
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know that I must continue my other fict, but I can't resist to write this sweet story! A co-written story with my friend, and this will be a two-shot. Hope you guys like this~ Please do visit my profile and vote!

**Co-written with:** Berufura

**Pairing: **BelxFem!Fran

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but lucky for you guys, I'm not. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Amano Akira.

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

_Chapter One_

_I want to meet you again_

* * *

_Thu, Dec 15, 2012 10:14:49 PM_

_Dear diary,_

_Uhm... Well, I suppose I should introduce myself? I'm Fran, your usual 15 years old female that is currently BORED! Really, really, bored._

_I'm getting tired of this white room, with its white walls and white floor and white bed and white window that leads to the world covered in white. Seriously, would it kill them to paint my room green or something?_

_The only reason I'm writing this is to hopefully make something out of my numbered days. Maybe someone will find this absolutely cool diary, get touched with what I write and make it into something special, like a movie. I like the title: 'One Bucket of Tears'._

_I started to think about when I can get out of this horrible white room. I guess the only time I can will be when I go for my next check up, or when my dead body is brought to the funeral home._

_Hmm... I've been thinking about trying to make paper cranes, like what I read in that Japanese magazine. If I make a thousand, it says I get one wish. I've made 43 cranes right now, I just need 957 more and I'm done._

_...Yeah, seriously._

_Maybe I shall give this diary 'Fran's Life and Death Development' as a title. Though this diary will probably end up full of trash. Ah, am I being influenced by my father? He loves to say the word 'trash'._

_I think I should go to sleep now, or else that doctor, Lusirai... Lussuhiar... ah forget it, like hell I care about his name- will scolded me._

_Oyasuminasai..._

* * *

_Fri, Dec 16, 2012 9:50:46 PM_

_'Fran's Life and Death Development' part two,_

_I think the title should be changed to a 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_Bel-senpai? You want to know who he is? Let me explain it to you: my very loud mother had a very loud discussion with my father, who ended up throwing his wine glass at her... as usual. Still, the result is, I changed doctors. Ha! Finally I'm free from that ugly doctor who kept trying to act like my big sister when he was male in the first place!_

_Yeah, anyway, Bel-senpai is the new doctor._

_Bel-senpai claims he is a prince who was forced into exile from his kingdom and place as heir to the throne. He graciously gave up his crown and then chose to become a doctor. Yeah, right! He's such a fake. How do I know he is a fake prince? Because 'Doctor Prince Belphegor' is written on his nametag. Loser..._

_Though, he did help me today with the thousand paper cranes. He already made 134 for me. I'm a bit surprised myself that he can make that much already, but his response was only-_

_"Shishishi, well of course, I'm a genius!"_

_Ah yeah, he is a real narcist. 'Course, he's better than the previous doctor, but he's also annoying. He called me frog the whole day. For goodness' sake, I know I have green hair. But if I'm a frog, doesn't that mean he is a vet for taking care of a frog?_

_Oh, and the reason I call him senpai is because he asked me to. He said that he is still seventeen years old. Hmm... Maybe seventeen on the outside, but seven on the inside. Not like I care, he's not my problem._

_Oyasuminasai..._

* * *

_Sat, Dec 17, 2012 9:38:42 PM_

_'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'. Part three._

_Wow, there's 289 cranes right now. Well, I still have my polite sense, so I thanked him._

_"Shishishi, of course, the Prince is super kind, after all."_

_Urgh, that annoying response and that creepy, psycho laugh. I wonder if he is an assassin or a doctor? Those two jobs are really contrasted. One makes people lose their life, while the other helps people keep it._

_Bored, I asked him. And he answered leisurely, as if it was normal,_

_"I was an assassin before, ushishi."_

_He is a true psycho. He said that he get bored of killing people, so he decided to try and save them. Well, at least he realized what he did was wrong._

_My condition is not that good today. Hey, there's blood from my cough just now. I guess I should take a rest._

_Oyasuminasai..._

* * *

_Sun, Dec 18, 2012 9:10:33 PM_

_Part four of 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_598 cranes right now, can you believe it?_

_My respect to him has increased about three percent._

_"Shishishi, I should do my best to help the un-cute frog."_

_Scratch that, my respect has just dropped about ten percent._

_Mom and Dad visited me today and surprisingly enough, Bel-senpai bowed to them._

_The (FAKE) prince bowed, guys!_

_Apparently, Dad is the boss of the group of assassins Bel-senpai once belonged to._

_Cue dead-panned from me._

_Well, I got to hear some nice stories, at least._

_Bel-senpai told me that Mom used to be Dad's right hand-woman. He said Mom was always being targeted by one of Dad's glasses of wine. (Huh, so it continued even after they got married.) And so as time went on, the bullied fell in love with her bully (who knows why). Oh, I just loooveeee this kind of tragic story._

_In return, Mom and Dad told me that Bel-senpai once cried because of thunder. Awwh, he must have been so cute when he was a little kid, compared to him right now..._

_... Well, he's kind of cool..._

_...What the hell I'm writing?_

_My brain must be exhausted. That's why I don't know what the heck I'm writing...! Oh I know the perfect thing. Sleep, I must sleep..._

_Oyasuminasai..._

* * *

_Tue, Dec 20, 2012 8:05:96 PM_

_Dear, 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_Sorry, my dear book, for not writing anything yesterday._

_So, my condition has dropped a lot and I spent most of yesterday in the emergency room. Huh, it was oddly funny to see those worried faces of Mom and Dad._

_Tuna and friends visited me today. Even pineapple master, my old club leader, came to visit. Apparently, they heard about what happened yesterday, and got worried. So they decide to visit me._

_Tuna and friends are okay. Pineapple skull is also decent. But what I'm really scared of comes to reality._

_Bel-senpai met with pineapple master._

_Oh man, they must have been talking about how I act at the hospital and school and thinking of a new way to trick me, or make me cry or whatever. They even already had a nice chat in the corner of the room with creepy laughter, once in a while glancing at me. I hate them sometimes._

_Still, thanks to everyone visiting, there are 969 cranes right now. Just a bit more and I will have 1000!_

_Bel-senpai just patted my head and smiled when I told him about it._

_Come to think of it, I just realized that his hand is big and warm... And his smile is... Kind of sweet...?_

_...Okay, I seriously need my sleep._

_Oyasuminasai..._

* * *

_Wed, Dec 21, 2012 10:01:27 PM_

_Dear, 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_I was never scared of death before._

_But, my frequent cough with blood, the more time I need to sleep each day, somehow makes me think that my death is near._

_So, I cried._

_As long as I can remember, Mom said the only time I cried was when I was born._

_Embarrassingly enough, Bel-senpai entered the room when I had just started crying._

_And, he hugged me._

_May I tell you that my heart never beat as fast as when he hugged me?_

_Hmm... This maybe because of my condition. Rest, rest, I should take my rest._

_Oh, and we only made a few cranes today. The total is 980. That's all for today's report. Have a good night, folks._

_Oyasuminasai..._

* * *

_Thur, Dec 22, 2012 10:27:56 PM_

_Dear, 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_I totally hate every single nurse in this awful hospital._

_When I went for a check up this morning, one of them entered my room and found the nearly done thousand cranes. And she or he stinkin' threw it in the trash bin!_

_Bel-senpai has told me that he will help me again with the thousand cranes._

_"I've read that one wish can come true if you have that thousand cranes. Is there anything you want, ushishi?"_

_...Come to think of it, what do I want?_

_My wish? At first my wish was, 'I want to be out of hospital' or, 'Just take my soul already'._

_But now... What do I really wish for?_

_Hmm... I should think as I make the new thousand cranes._

* * *

_Fri, Dec 23, 2012 8:01:27 PM_

_Dear, 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_Hey look, 186 cranes today._

_Not much happened, so I think today's entry will be really short._

_Hmm... Let's just say that my condition has gotten even worse. I've never seen Dad this worried about me, to the point of actually hugging me._

_Bel-senpai also didn't come today, so I'm truly bored._

_Oyasuminasai..._

* * *

_Sun, Dec 24, 2012 9:43:05 PM_

_Dear, 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_I'm really booooreeeed._

_Bel-senpai is a liar~ He is a stupid annoying fake prince of lies._

_He said that he would help me with the new thousand cranes, but what? He doesn't even show up. So I need to stick with that annoying nurse with short hair that has a name similar to chocolate. W.W, if I remember right._

_Huh, at least I can show him that I can make 598 cranes all ALONE! The power of an angry woman!_

_But it's strange that he hasn't been around for two days..._

_I'm starting to think I miss him..._

_...Yeah, totally funny._

* * *

_Mon, Dec 25, 2012 7:02:45 PM_

_Dear, 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_Today, I needed to wear that stupid oxygen mask all day._

_Anyway, Merry Christmas, I suppose?_

_Mom, Dad, Tuna and the others visited me today; we were having a small party. Now it's only me in my room, but before, there were a lot of people. Sheesh, I'm still surprised that Skylark came, too._

_Pineapple skull, Hahi-girl and Innocent girl made me a cake. Not like I can eat it, but I appreciate their effort. But, may I really ask why there's a frog for decoration?_

_"Hahi, because Belphegor-san calls you frog."_

_"And we think it's cute!"_

_That's the reply I got from Hahi-girl and Innocent-girl._

_Tuna and his mom brought me a bunch of origami paper and all of us made cranes together. Well, there's a lot of people, so the total of the thousand cranes is now 999. Just one more and it's complete. But we ran out of origami paper. Tuna's mom offered to buy me one more, but I politely rejected it. It's not like I have any wishes._

_I'm ready to die._

_Pineapple master brought me a frog doll, which immediately got him laughed at by me, Goku-chan, Extreme guy, and Happy-go-Annoying._

_Skylark let me play with Hibird. Wow, that's a first. Sigh, that fluffy, yellow fur ball is just too cute._

_My house keeper also came and brought me a story book. I appreciate the idea, but he's a real idiot. I suspect he loves my father, eww... Plus, his spiky hair is no match for Mom's long, smooth and shiny silver hair._

_In the end, we took a photo together. Mom is hugging me and Dad put one of his hands on my head. Tuna's mom stands beside my mom, while Tuna himself is being suffocated by Hahi-girl and Innocent girl. Goku-chan is freaking out at them, while Happy-go-Annoying is... Yeah, beaming like usual. Skylark stands in the corner of the room (if people don't know better, they might think he's a ghost when they look at the photo) Innocent girl's big brother, Extreme guy, pumps his fist in the air. Pineapple skull is being kissed on the cheek by master (that pervert...) And well, there's me, who is as people say, emotionless as ever._

_My expression may not change, but I'm really happy._

_But, in the middle of that happiness..._

_I don't see Bel-senpai at all._

* * *

_Mon, Dec 25, 2012 11:57:00 PM_

_Dear, 'Thousand Cranes' Development by Fran and Bel-senpai'._

_Hey guys, confused to why I put two entries in a day?_

_Well, I fell asleep quickly because I felt really tired, but was woken up because of a strange noise in my room._

_I opened my eyes a little, pretending that I was still asleep, when I saw him enter my room._

_Bel-senpai._

_He brought a lot of cranes._

_"I'm sorry; it took me more than I predicted to make them."_

_That's what he first said. Hey, that's first time I heard him talk without his creepy psycho laugh!_

_"I hope your wish will come true."_

_So he disappeared to complete the thousand cranes all alone? For my wish? For me?_

_Then, I felt him... Kissing my forehead..._

_"Merry Christmas and happy birthday."_

_After he said that, he left my room._

_Well, how the hell does he know it is my birthday? Oh yeah, patient data. He must be stalking my data._

_Oh by the way, this will be my last entry._

_I'm coughing really hard as I write this, my eyes feel really heavy and my heart beat is strange. And the memories of when I was still a cute little kid come to my mind._

_I think people said that that's what happens when you are about to die._

_Oh, by the way, I've made a wish to the thousand cranes that Bel-senpai made. Want to know?_

_I wish, I can meet again with everyone in another life... Specifically..._

_Bel-senpai..._

_Ah, senpai, if you are reading this and don't realize that I just confessed to you, then you are remarkably stupid. _

_I feel really sleepy now..._

_Oyasuminasai..._

_Sincerely, the un-cute frog_

* * *

Right now, the book is wet from the blond man's tears. Just when he was about to go home, the nurse suddenly called him, because of Fran's emergency situation.

At first, she looked like she was sleeping, but her condition was worsening every second. Her heart rate got slower, slower, and slower...

And finally stop.

The teal haired girl was gone forever.

He had called her parents, who were still on their way to the hospital right now. And Bel couldn't help but read the book Fran was holding until her last moment.

Only to find, most of it was full of him.

He only could stare absent-mindly at the book, when he finally noticed, there was more on the lower part of the last page.

"P.S, Bel-senpai, you see, I've made another thousand cranes with the other. One more and it is complete. So, can you do me a favor?

* * *

Entering the cremation room, Bel put both sets of the thousand cranes, one that he made, and one that Fran made, near the lost girl.

"I've completed your's, though I'll never understand why you chose that color, not green, cause you are a frog." He said, forcing a smile. "Here, you see? The last crane, the black crane." Bel said, pointing at the black crane hanging on the top. "You also asked me to make a wish to your thousand cranes, because you wished on mine, right?"

He paused, putting both of the cranes beside Fran's body.

"It's the same as yours."

_'I want to meet you again'_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, and that's the end of chapter one! Thank you so much for Berufura for co-writing with me, and for Tsuna 4 Cn4s for beta-ing this! I love you guys so much!

The second chapter and also the last chapter, will be out on the day, that have been choosen by me and Berufura. So I hope you guys like this story, review, and is willing to wait for the last chapter.

Uhm, that's it, R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** HEY THERE! This is the last chapter of 'Diary of Frog and Prince'! Hope you guys enjoy this!

**Co-written with:** Berufura

**Pairing: **BelxFem!Fran

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this! Amano Akira is! Hey it rhymes! *whut*

**Beta'ed by:** Tsuna 4 Cn4s

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_No matter where, when, I'll still meet with you._

* * *

_Fri, Dec 16, 2012 10:35:17 PM_

_The Prince's Awesome Journal,_

_Well, hello commoners. I found this journal that I once used when I still was apart of the assassination squad. So, why not use it when I become doctor? Shishishi..._

_Let's see, I've just been assigned to be the doctor for Fran, Squalo-san and Boss's daughter. I heard her previous doctor was Lussurigay. Huh, no wonder they changed that stupid peacock to the awesome Prince!_

_First impression: that kid is totally emotionless._

_And the kind Prince is helping her to make a thousand cranes. I think it's a Japanese supertition or something. Your wish will come true if you have one thousand. Huh, kids these days. And she's just two years younger than me._

_Oh, by the way, I call her frog. Her hair is just too similar to the frog I once owned back in the old days. Too bad that my beloved frog had to die, so I could escape from that bunch of stupid snakes._

_Anyway, the Prince also needs sleep, so bye-bye._

* * *

_Sat, Dec 17, 2012 9:38:42 PM_

_The Prince's Awesome Journal,_

_Shishishi, hello peasants._

_Hey, that frog finally said thanks to me. Guess she opened up more to me?_

_Today, I told her that I was an assassin before becoming a doctor. I was hoping for a shocked, priceless expression, but that frog just show me an irritated face and mumbled, 'Err... seriously?'._

_Anyway, Prince is busy making cranes for the un-cute frog, so I should end it here._

_Bye bii~_

* * *

_Sun, Dec 18, 2012 11:02:47 PM_

_The Prince's Fantastic Diary,_

_I made quiet a lot of cranes yesterday and there's a total of 598 cranes now. Shishishi, the frog must adore me a lot right now._

_Though, I'm a bit happy that she finally showed a slightly shocked expression. But, why should she show it when I bowed to Squalo-san and the ex-boss?_

_I told her the story about her mom and dad and she just nodded, no expression change. Huh, she should have seen her parents back then, like when Squalo got angry and started throwing things back, like the sofa. I'm sure that doesn't happen anymore, after they got married. But I bet Xanxus-xan still throws his glasses of wine whenever he's in the mood to._

_Oh yeah, and Squalo-san just told Froggy that once I cried because of thunder. What do you expect from an eight year old? The Prince is still human, even though I'm more awesome than the rest of you._

_Well, at least that frog smiled a litte._

_And it's kind of cute..._

_...What the hell is the Prince writing?_

_It must be because of the lack of sleep, okay then, time for the Prince to have his princely sleep._

* * *

_Mon, Dec 19, 2012 6:21:54 PM,_

_Dear The Best Journal in the World Because it's by the Prince,_

_That stupid frog collapsed today._

_The Prince has to take care of her, so that's it for today awesome journal._

_Bye bii~_

* * *

_Tue, Dec 20, 2012 9:12:47 PM_

_The Prince's Super Special Journal,_

_The frog's friends are visiting today._

_I met this interesting person named Rokudo Mukuro, which the frog called pineapple master._

_Shishishi, his hair does look like a pineapple._

_I told him how the frog's doing at the hospital and he told me how the frog usually was at school. Not that different, she always kept her emotions neutral, he said. Tch, and I thought I could find some of her weaknesses._

_All of them helped with the thousand cranes and I patted the frog in reflex._

_Is it just me, or did the frog blush?_

* * *

_Wed, Dec 21, 2012 11:50:09 PM_

_The Prince's Terrific Diary,_

_So, I walked like usual to the frog's room, to do her usual check-up, when I saw her covering her face with both of her tiny hands._

_She was crying._

_I rarely see her showing any emotion, but the one time I get a peek, it must be something like this?_

_I ended up holding her until she stopped crying._

_That's the only way I know to stop girls from crying!_

_After she stopped, we made some cranes, there's 980 today, shishishi._

* * *

_Thur, Dec 22, 2012 11:05:30 PM_

_The Very Angry Prince's Journal,_

_Shishishi, hello commoners._

_The Prince is busy looking for the stupid nurse who threw Froggy's precious thousand cranes in to the trash bin, so I can't write much._

_Huh, and this is my birthday too. I was planning to tell Frog about it, and asked her to smile widely as my birthday present, but it was ruined thanks to this one stupid nurse._

_Bye bii~_

* * *

_Mon, Dec 25, 2012 11:59:00 PM__The Prince With the Paper Cut Hands Journal,_

_It's been two days since the Prince wrote in this book, and it's also been two days since the last time the Prince has visited the frog._

_...Kind of miss her._

_I've been busy finishing the new thousand cranes for Froggy. I'm sure she will be happy, because this is specially mady by the Prince for her, shishishi._

_I hear that today the boss and the frog's friends are coming to have a small party with her. So, I guess I'll wait a bit._

_But when I went to give them to her, the frog was already sleeping. Can't help it, she must be tired._

_The Prince is kind and considerate after all, shishishi._

_I suddenly remembered her patient data, and that today is her birthday._

_So I kissed her forehead and said Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday._

_If a frog is kissed by a prince, she will turned into a princess, shishishi._

* * *

_Tue, Dec 26, 2012 8:26:00 PM_

_The Alone Prince's Journal,_

_Notice the newest change of title?_

_The stupid frog passed away yesterday._

_And she asked me to make her the last crane for her thousand cranes, with a black colored origami. I'll never understand her._

_The Prince hates this kind of feeling._

_The frog- I mean Princess, had become quiet important to me._

_ I must say that I indeed read Princess's patient data. But hey, she is my patient, so it's okay, right?And it seems that Princess stalk with her own way, by asking to Squalo-san orBoss._

_Because now, in my table, lay a fake crown, and a simple paper pasted on it, with, 'Happy birthday you fake Prince, I plead Mom to buy me this, so you better be grateful'._

_She's the first one that made me feel that it really is interesting and important to be a doctor. After I stop killing people a few years ago._

_And now she's gone, so the Prince is bored again._

_I've made my wish, the same as her's._

_I want to meet her again, no matter where, when, I want to meet her again. Even the next time we meet if she's truly a frog, I'll still want to meet her._

_Do you think I still keep the knife I used to use long ago?_

_Well I do._

_And the last person this knife will kill is..._

_It's own owner._

_Shishishi, bye bii~_

* * *

"Oi Fran! Stop reading those stupid books and keep cleaning!" A blond yells as he hits his junior's head. The Varia are cleaning their library and garage today. Bel and Fran are in charge of the enormous library, but at least it's not as big as the garage that was assigned to Lussuria and Levi.

Fran looks up to see his senior. "Bel-senpai-" he pauses for a moment. "Do you think, we might be a reincarnation of old lovers or something?"

Cue knife to Fran's hat.

"Stop dreaming idiot, there's no way I would be with a frog like you!" Bel replies, an irritated mark already appearing on his face. "What's with that random nonsense?!"

"Well, I found this diary belonging to strangely a Fran and Belphegor, who I think are lovers. The personality is somehow similiar to both of us, so I think, we might be their reincarnation. Not like I want to be your lover; I'd rather puke on Boss's shoes than that."

"Like hell I would want to be your lover!" He shouts. "What's the Belphegor in that diary call that Fran?"

Fran tilted his head. "...Frog, Froggy and-?"

"Then you are the reincarnation, BUT I'M TOTALLY NOT."

"If I'm a frog, and I'm the reincarnation of this Fran, then you are, Bel-senpai." He states calmly, opening the book and showing Bel a line. "Look, this Fran here calls that Bel a fake prince with a psyhco laugh."

"Shishishi, I see, then that's truly m- ARE YOU SAYING I'M A FAKE PRINCE?!"

Fran immediately ran out of the room. "You are admitting it yourself, stupid Bel-senpai."

"Trash, shut up."

"VOOOI, KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN!"

"I'm sorry, Dad, Mom."

"WHAAAAT?! HEY DON'T SHOOT ME YOU STUPID BOSS!"

"COME HERE YOU STUPID FROG!"

"Why don't you love me again, Bel-senpaaaai?"

"AS IF!"

Suddenly, Fran feel that he step on something. He looked down, only to find a black colored crane made from origami. He raised one eyebrow, there's this strange feeling of familiarity at the small black crane.

"OI FROGGY!"

Stuffing the crane in his pocket, Fran run again, but he was sure that when he touch the crane before, he heard a familiar yet un-familiar voice.

_No matter where, when, I'll still meet with you._

* * *

_The End_

* * *

Well, and that's the end of this story! Thank you so much for Berufura for co-writing with me, and for Tsuna 4 Cn4s for beta-ing this! Thank you for all of your support!

The horizontal line is annoying lately, It just won't appear on some place!

The second chapter and also the last chapter, is indeed shorter, because I don't think Bel will write that much either. But I hope I can pull out the emotions just fine.

Check out Berufura's fanficts too! She made a lot of BelxFran fict, if you are a B26 shipper! Now, I shall continue my other stories, so, see you again!

And last but not least, happy birthday for Prince the Ripper, Belphegor! Hahaha, this is the reason why me and Berufura choose today to publish the last chapter. Congrats KIRI NO BASHOE, one of your guess is right!

R & R!


End file.
